It Finally Blows Over
by MagicMilkshake1
Summary: Five years after Clementine has to kills Lee, she meets a boy and his group. They side together to find that less and less walkers are appearing. A little romance, a little gore, some comedy ... maybe. Many side stories, too.


**Clementine's POV **

Five years. Five. Long. Years. It hurts. Lee ... I miss you Lee ... When I was just nine, my only friend left in the world, who actually seemed exactly like a father to me, was killed by one of those ... things. I remember lining up the gun in between his eyes and just ... pulling the trigger. I rang through my ears and just blinded me.

Afterwards, I found Christa and Omid, but they ... they were taken just as well. They weren't even the same as Lee. They were nice, but not the way Lee was.

I sit down on a log to grab some lunch out of my backpack. I pull out an apple I had found on an abandoned farm, hardly ever find any alive trees anymore.

I begin to eat it when ... something feels strange. It's been two straight hours and I've seen no walkers. I look around and see nothing in sight, except tall grass and some trees blocking out the sun.

_"I did it. I got him" I say with the bat steadily in my blood stained grip. Looking straight at the bitten man against the pale, blue wall. His eyes half shut, he looks over at me with all of his strength._

_"Come here." He says to me with a raspy voice. "Yeah ... But you did this. Smart." He says as he looks down at his handcuffed wrist attached to some kind of machine setting next to him. _

_I walk over the walker I had killed and grabbed the keys from his pocket, along with the gun. I turned around slowly and look at the wounded man. I hold the gun tightly, feeling it's weight dropped on me like brick. The blood is stained across my cheeks like freckles. I lean over to him._

_"Hey ..." He says to me with pain in his raspy voice. _

_"Lee ..." I start with tears beginning to form in my eyes. "What are we going to do?"_

"Hello." I open my eyes then shoot up and out in front of me. I hit my head on a low branch before I rub my aching temple. When I look over, I see a boy about my age. Dark hair, a green and orange t-shirt, and brown shorts with ripped ends. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine ... I guess." I say to him as I lift myself off of the log and look down at my feet to see an old apple setting next to my shoe. I must have been really tired.

"I'm Danny." He says to me as he puts out his right hand to be greeted with my left one.

"I'm Clementine." I introduce myself back to him. "Nice to meet you, Danny." The soft wind plays with his bangs then blows it over his eye. He doesn't seem to mind.

"It's not safe to be sleeping out here, Clementine," Danny says to me gripping a shot and pointed it upwards. He look towards an empty field to reveal that the sun is going down. I shake my head.

"How long was I out?" I ask, not expecting an answer from Danny. "I better find a place to stay for the night." I say as I pick up an axe I had found at my previous camp. I connect it to my bag and toss it over my shoulder.

"You're a moving survivor, huh?" He says to me while crossing his arms. "Smart. If you have enemies. But sometimes the dead will find you better in some places than others. Want to stay with me and my group tonight?" He asks me, obviously telling that I have no group. I think about it then sigh in defeat.

"Sure."

A little while after traveling with Danny, the sun finally gives out. I see a hole under a tree with a ladder in it. "This is it. Most people don't see it, and when they do, we normally tell them it's just our little camp. We don't invite in just anyone."

He leads me down the ladder where we meet the sewage system and some other survivors. It doesn't smell great, but I'll get used to it. "So ..." I say as we walk through the little set up they made. "You stay here?"

"Yes. It's our little home." He says as we stop by a couple girls. "Suzy, Lydia, this is Clementine." He tells them. Suzy gives me a dead eye before I give a weak wave and am pulled by Danny. We stop by a teenage girl who is moping to herself against someplace that looks like a place for storage. "Hey, Candy."

"Hey, Danny, bring back anything?" She says with her mood completely dropped.

"None today, I think after all of these weeks, we've wiped this place clean." When I hear this, my expression lightens up. I look at him with confusion.

"A few weeks?" I say to them. "I've been around here for fu-freaking years!" Danny's expression turns into confusing. I hate swearing. It only reminds me more of Lee. "I didn't know that you guys were new."

"Who is this, Dan?" Candy asks the boy. He replies by saying my name and stuff, I just don't pay attention. I'm too caught up in thoughts about Lee. He was such a good caregiver. He would've made a great father, but he never had the chance because of this stupid walkers.

"I found her sleeping outside, she travels around Savannah." He says. That's when I snapped out of it. "Clementine, let me show you where you can sleep." He pulls my wrist and towards bunk beds. I see some lined up.

"That's enough for everybody?" I ask him with confusion. There isn't a lot of people in his group, but this isn't a lot of bed, like only four. "You have, like, fifteen people here."

"We take shifts." He says to me with calmness. He explains to me which bed is mine and which is his. Apparently we'll be sharing the same bunk bed tonight. I get up into mine and lay down, just thinking.

"It's not the comfiest, but it works." Danny says to me before a yawn.

After everyone finally shuts up and goes to bed, Danny and I finally get some sleep.


End file.
